1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coin receiving and dispensing device of a compact configuration which can be mounted, for example, in a vending machine or other device for receiving, storing, and dispensing coins, and more particularly includes a coin passageway unit with a removable cover member that expose a plurality of coin passageways for cleaning and servicing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of coin receiving and dispensing devices, sometimes referred to as coin mechanical devices, are known in the prior art. Various forms of vending machines, money changing machines, and service devices are equipped with a coin processor which can verify inserted coins, sort the coins by denomination, store coins, return coins, and can pay out change of lesser denominations than the coin denomination inserted. An example of a coin processor can be seen in the Japanese laid-open publication No. 5-258155.
The high cost of labor has created opportunities for remote automatic coin receiving and dispensing devices which are frequently incorporated in kiosk stand-alone unit, such as a box-like structure that can be provided to monitor parking spots. Frequently, in such an environment, the received coins are at most two denominations and a return coin or change coin is generally of a one denomination value. For example, if a parking fee is 100 Yen per thirty minutes, the receiving coins can either be 100 Yen or 500 Yen denominations and the change dispensing coins will be only of 100 Yen denominations.
As can be appreciated during the service life of such a device, there can be an accumulation of debris, and dirt, particularly if the kiosk is positioned outside. As a result, coins can jam and it is necessary to periodically clean coin passageways to ensure proper operation.
There is still demand in this field to provide a relatively cost efficient and compact coin payment and change device that can incorporate a coin receiving and dispensing device that is easily serviced.